


In Which Grif and Simmons Are Literally in the Closet

by Bullet_Sangwich



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says enough, don't you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Grif and Simmons Are Literally in the Closet

"God dammit," Simmons swore as he walked down a corridor of Red Base. "Come on, Grif! You can't hide forever." He listened for a response. "You know, you're just giving Sarge another reason for killing you!"

'I have to give it to Church,' he thought, 'Grif is pretty crafty.'

Simmons continued on with his search, stopping in front of a rather suspicious closet. He gripped the door handle and leaned in, listening for any sign of Grif. Suddenly, the door flew open, and before he knew it, Simmons was pulled inside the small, darkened room.

"Grif! What the-"

Grif slapped a hand over Simmons' mouth. "Dude, shush. I'd really rather not lose another hiding spot to Sarge."

"What? No!" Simmons said, ripping Grif's hand from his mouth. "We have shit to do today!"

"What? Like keep watch from on top of the base? Or spy on the Blues? Fuck that, dude. I need a siesta, and I'm not gonna let you or Sarge keep me from it," Grif hissed.

As Simmons opened his mouth, Grif covered it again. Simmons began to protest when he heard Sarge's footsteps down the hall.

Simmons tried to make noise, but Grif hushed him.

"Dude, seriously! Shut up!" Grif whispered.

"Make me!" Simmons shot back, suddenly remembering how close he actually was to Grif. 

Grif quickly pulled Simmons into a kiss just as Sarge walked past. Simmons felt his face heat up while his brain was simultaneously losing the ability to function. 

He'd be lying if he said this wasn't the best damn moment of his life.

Grif broke the contact and placed his hand back on Simmons' mouth. "Well," he said with a smirk, "That shut you up."

Gaining back his brain function, Simmons heard the footsteps stall for a moment, then turn back in their direction. He motioned to Grif and whispered. "I think he heard you!"

Grif listened closer, beginning to panic. "Are you actually going to shut up this time?"

"I don't know," Simmons said with a sly grin, "I think you might have to shut me up."


End file.
